The present invention relates to a vehicle member for use in a front end structure of a vehicle body.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 63-64883 discloses a vehicle member of a front end structure of a vehicle body. The vehicle member includes spaced front side members extending in the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle body, a floor member extending in the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle body and connected to each of the front side members, and reinforcements disposed inside the front side member and the floor member and connected to each other. A gusset is secured to the connection of the reinforcements.
A related art is proposed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/504,072 filed on Jul. 19, 1995, which copending application has been commonly assigned herewith.